customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (video) (Jomaribryan's version)
"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" is The Wiggles video, and also the first Christmas video in the Wiggly franchise. It was released on October 24, 2000 in North America. It was re-released in 1999, with Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer cut out, and Wiggly Christmas Medley added. Rudolf was thought to be on the U.K. video but this was a packaging error, and the song did not appear. This also happened in the and Canadian edition, with Wiggly Christmas Medley also being removed from the cover of the list, although being added to the video itself. The Wiggles did a remake of the video in 2017. Production It took about 3 weeks to film this video. First, the scene where the Wiggles and their friends build a giant sandcastle and Christmas Picnic were filmed in early June 1997, then the rest of the songs were filmed in a studio as listed. #Have a Very Merry Christmas #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas #Here Comes Santa Claus #Go Santa Go #Ding Dong Merrily on High #Christmas Star #Unto us, this Holy Night #Feliz Navidad #Jingle Bells #Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus #Henry's Christmas Dance #Jeff's Christmas Tune #It's a Christmas Party on the Good Ship Feathersword #Away in a Manger #Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree #Silent Night #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Wiggly Christmas Medley Synopsis Wiggly Wiggly Christmas is a terrific music compilation of new and favorite Christmas songs. Jeff, Greg, Anthony and Murray join a fun cast of characters in performing both upbeat, familiar carols and creating their own brand of new Christmas classics with all of their friends. Plot Snow Globe graphic - The music heard is a small combination of "Jingle Bells" and "Get Ready to Wiggle". (Have a Very Merry Christmas Title Card) Song 1: Have a Very Merry Christmas The Wiggles introduce themselves, and we love to wish you a Wiggly Wiggly Christmas. (Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Title Card) Song 2: Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (Here Comes Santa Claus Title Card) Song 3: Here Comes Santa Claus - with Dorothy (Go Santa Go Title Card) Song 4: Go Santa Go - done in that style of Greased Lightning with the finger pointing (Ding Dong Merrily On High Title Card) Song 5: Ding Dong Merrily on High (Christmas Star Title Card) Song 6: Christmas Star Anthony talks with a group of kids who are dressed up ready to do a nativity play. Sian is one of the shepherds; she shows everyone her crooked staff. She decorated it with some tinsel. Joseph gets to play Joseph! He will put his hand on Mary's shoulder. Clare gets to play Mary. She has a shawl that she will put on her head. Anthony (Who is one of the kids) is in PJ's and he helps Clare put on her shawl. Ashley is playing a sheep. Alica is playing a cow. (Unto Us, This Holy Night Title Card) Song 7: Unto Us, This Holy Night (Feliz Navidad Title Card) Anthony is dressed up with a Mariachi hat and he talks with the puppet iguana guys Iggy, Ziggy & Frank. He talks about how to say Merry Christmas in different languages from local Australian natives, and then Italian. And then in Spanish, it's uh. Iggy tells Anthony that it's "Feliz Navidad!" Song 8: Feliz Navidad (Jingle Bells Title Card) The Wiggles are making a cardboard sleigh. Jeff has big scissors, Anthony has glue, Greg has a big paintbrush. Wags and Captain Feathersword are aboard the sleigh, decorating it with tinsel. So let's all sing a long about riding in a sleigh. Song 9: Jingle Bells Now they're ready to fly away. Captain Feathersword and Wags they take off. Jeff is sleeping in his favorite comfy chair. He has a dream where the Wiggles, Santa Claus and Henry the Octopus are putting together a sandcastle. Then the Wiggles arrive and notice he's asleep. Wake up Jeff! After waking up, Jeff tells them about his dream. It was so real; he reaches down for his shoe, picks it up, and pours water out of it! The others laugh. (Christmas Picnic Title Card) Song 10: Christmas Picnic (Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus Title Card) Song 11: Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus (Henry's Christmas Dance Title Card) Song 12: Henry's Christmas Dance Dorothy's Dance Floor Anthony and Murray are present with Dorothy the Dinosaur. She knows a lot of different dances so the guys have Dorothy demonstrate some. The first is a tap dancing. The second one is Scottish dancing. The third is a line dance. Murray makes a growling sound, but Anthony corrects him and says it's not a lion dance, it's actually a line dance. Dorothy understands and says she'll do a boot scoot, and does just that. Yee-ha! The fourth dance style is Irish Dancing, which is Dorothy's favorite. Ta-daaaaaa! Murray says how Dorothy sure is a great dancer. (Jeff's Christmas Tune Title Card) Song 13: Jeff's Christmas Tune (instrumental) Captain Feathersword is groaning over too much Christmas food. Murray says he ate too much Christmas pudding, that there is a lot of great food to eat at Christmas but tells Captain Feathersword that he has to be careful not to eat too much. Greg says that Captain Feathersword ate five plates of pudding at the Christmas dinner and that three buttons popped loose which made him exclaim "Oh I'm not getting any thinner!" (Its a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword Title Card) Song 14: Its a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword (Away in a Manger) Song 15: Away in a Manger Murray has a present for Wags. It's a bone. Greg, Jeff, and Anthony arrive with presents for Wags but they're all present. They are just like Murray's; bones. When they find out that they have the same present they lower their heads but Anthony says that he'll like them anyway so their long faces turn upside down. They put the bones under the tree. Wags arrives and gives The Wiggles a present, which is a bone! The Wiggles and Wags laugh. (Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree Title Card) Song 16: Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree (Silent Night Title Card) Song 17: Silent Night During the instrumental break, the nativity play continues and all of the shepherds, wisemen and animals get up and leave. (We Wish You a Merry Christmas Title Card) Song 18: We Wish You a Merry Christmas The Wiggles hope you had a great time and wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Goodbye! Song 19: Wiggly Christmas Medley (1999 version only) Close with "Jeff's Christmas Tune" for the background music at the credits. Cast *The Wiggles - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field andGreg Page *Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick *Dorothy the Dinosaur - Leeanne Ashley *Dorothy's Voice - Carolyn Ferrie *Henry the Octopus - Charmaine Martin *Henry's Voice - Jeff Fatt *Wags the Dog - Edward Rooke *Wags' Voice - Jeff Fatt, Paul Paddick *Santa Claus - Jonathan Mill *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Cassandra Halloran *Reindeers - Jessica Halloran, Sian Ryan and Sofia Silvestrini *Mary - Clare Field *Joseph - Joseph Field *Elves - Clare Field, Joseph Field, Emma Ryan, Natasha Petracic, Ashleigh Johns, Alicia Bryant, Laura Tilt, Anthony Silvestrini and Leonardo Silvestrini *Shepherds - Jessica Halloran, Sian Ryan and Emma Ryan *Wise Men - Cassandra Halloran, Sofia Silvestrini and Anthony Silvestrini *Donkey - Laura Tilt *Cow - Alicia Bryant *Sheep - Natasha Petracic and Ashleigh Johns *Drummer Boy - Leonardo Silvestrini *Little Girl - Ceili Moore *Iggy - Graeme Haddon *Ziggy and Frank - Edward Rooke *Iggy, Ziggy and Frank's Voices - Paul Paddick *Feliz Navidad Dancers - Larissa Wright, Reem Hanwell, Elyssa Dawson, Kristen Knox, Rhiannah Kitching, and Shannon Smith The Kids *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Emma Ryan *Sian Ryan *Sofia Silvestrini *Leonardo Silvestrini *Clare Field *Joseph Field *Anthony Silvestrini *Georgia Munro-Cook *Ceili Moore *Alyssa Bryce *Ashleigh Johns *Laura Tilt *Natasha Petracic Production The production of Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas started in 1996, when The Wiggles first recorded the album. The next year (1997), after finishing The Wiggles Movie, The Wiggles started to work on the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas video. 19 songs were filmed for the video. Alternate Versions A new version was made in 1999 for the U.K. VHS release, which was also released in America a year later. This version of the video cut out Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer, and added Wiggly Christmas Medley from The Wiggly Big Show at the end. This version kept the original 1997 title cards and the same end credits as 1997 version, just with Rudolf taken out and the Medley added (the copyright date was changed to 1999 as well). However, the U.K. and Canadian case song list stated that Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer was on the video, and the NZ re-release and Canadian videos also deleted Wiggly Christmas Medley from the song list despite being on the video. In Australia, a similar version was released in 1999, this time with some alternate song title cards and a differently styled end credits sequence. Gallery See the gallery for the video Trivia *This is the first Christmas video. *This is the first Wiggles video to make use of 3D animation techniques. *This marks the debut of a Red Starry Guitar used by The Wiggles. *Murray's daughter, Georgia Munro-Cook is seen in "Ding Dong Merrily on High", "Christmas Star" and "Unto Us This Holy Night". *In the album, Anthony said that in octopus language, Bree-bop means hello, and Yoop means goodbye. *The Wiggles have their own arrangement of "Here Comes Santa Claus." and it's also heard on the companion CD called "The Spirit of Christmas 1998". *A beach scene of the Wiggles tearing down the sandcastle was filmed forwards, but the editors made it backwards to look like when they were supposedly building it before it leaded to a scene of Jeff sleeping. *At the part where we see Jeff asleep after we see his dream when the other Wiggles run over to him and notice he's asleep Murray carries the Red Starry Guitar with him. *The Wiggles aren't seen in "Ding Dong, Merrily on High" until 2011's "It's Always Christmas With You". *"Scotland the Brave" is played on piano when Dorothy does some Scottish dancing. *In "Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree", Anthony, Jeff and Murray are nowhere to be seen except the Christmas tree background. *The color of the letter 'I" for the Wiggles logo is in purple when the toy robot pushes the cart. *In "Christmas Picnic", Murray wears a paper crown after Captain Feathersword arrives on the beach. *According to Larissa Wright on the 2010 interview with Clare Field, she auditioned for this video when she was 15 years old. *The rewinded footage of The Wiggles destroying a sandcastle in the prologue of Christmas Picnic was filmed when The Wiggles had finished filming the "Christmas Picnic" music video and were taking down a sandcastle they made when they were filming the music video. *This video marks the first time Jeff doesn't play the Accordion. *This marks the debut of the Hofner Bass Guitar. *This video aired on Playhouse Disney in December 2002. Category:The Wiggles Videos Released by Lyrick Studios Category:Kids Christmas specials Category:The Wiggles Videos